Reconsiderations
by GKingOfFez
Summary: He couldn't shake this feeling that something really big was about happen. Something massive. Colossal. Speculation and a teensy bit of initiative from every new episode.*Spoilers*.
1. Prologue: Recreation Chapter 19

_The time is nearly upon us. To arms fellow Red vs Bluers. To arms._

_It has almost come, the day of judgement. Many months we have waited, and but now mere hours remain. _

_Almost has it come. The long awaited Revelation. _

_May our eyes feast upon the genius of thy Rooster Teeth, and our mouths fall open at the surprises that await them._

_May Donut yet live and Doc return._

_May Sheila return and Junior come out._

_May our imaginations be fed and our minds puzzled once more._

_Amen._

* * *

A tribute to the end of Red vs Blue: Recreation.

And a welcome to the start of Red vs Blue Revelation.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Epsilon floated high above the others heads and looked over the edge of the temple at the Aliens who had gathered down the bottom. They were everywhere. They were surrounded.

And he couldn't shake this feeling that something really big was about happen.

Something massive.

Colossal.

_I guess we'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

Simmons continued to call to Donut, knowing deep down that he was never going to answer.

Washington had killed him.

He looked up at the Freelancer, who was standing dead still, looking blindly at a point just above Simmons's head.

_What is he going to do next?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Grif tried to calmly assess the situation that was rapidly deteriorating before his eyes. He almost wished that Simmons was here. And he had to admit, Donut. Hell, even Lopez speaking his sarcastic Spanish that no one understood.

He wished it could just go back to the old days, when life was less complicated and the blues were just some nameless jackasses who lived on the other side of that godforsaken Canyon.

_If only it were that simple._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Caboose looked down at the big, mean aliens that were having a big party at the bottom of the temple. He wondered if Church would let him go down and join them.

He loved parties. Party time was one of his favourite times. Along with Cookie time and Lemonade time. He loved all the times.

_I wonder if Church has a Party time setting?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Tucker saw no way that the current situation could get any worse. With CT dead, the aliens didn't have anyone to fight anymore. Hopefully they would realise that the asshole was their only enemy here and they could work together to seal the temple.

And they could really use the extra hands.

A pretty good plan, if it worked.

But he knew it would go exactly everyway but the way planned. That's what always happened when you add Caboose to anything.

_That's if the aliens don't kill us all, first._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Donut lay on the ground, a dull pain throbbing through his body.

_Wait, this is what dying feels like? Totally lame._

* * *

Sarge stood behind the two backstabbing blues and the floating ball thingy as they all looked over the edge at the advancing alien menace.

Dirty cowards.

Surveying their enemy instead of mulling them down. Who's running this army? Didn't blue command teach them anything in basics?

_Well, at the very least they could mull down Grif._

* * *

Error! Error! Error! Error! Error! Error! Error! Error! Error! Error! Error! Error! Error! Error! Error!

The warning lights flashed everywhere inside Lopez's helmet.

He had been shot by that Washington guy.

_Wait, didn't Simmons say he was their friend?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Wash looked past Simmons, who was trying desperately and unsuccessfully to revive his pink friend.

He looked past the green and blue and apparent serenity of the Valhalla base.

He even tried to forget the Meta's less than comforting presence at his side.

He closed his eyes and remembered back to his recent meeting with the mysterious Commander.

He had made himself a promise.

_What in the hell makes you think I'm going to ask for it._

* * *

So close to Revelation.

I just know I'm not going to sleep tonight


	2. Revelation Chapter 1

_This was originally intended to be a onetime thing, but as you can see, that is not so._

_The first Episode of Red vs Blue: Revelation was AWESOME!!! Worth the wait. And as it turns out I __**did**__ sleep last night._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_Who was that guy?_

Epsilon couldn't get his mind off it. The memory was still fresh and the revelation that it had taken place in the other guys base had surprised him even more.

He knew he had never been there before. Or had he and didn't remember. It was possible.

Maybe what he was remembering wasn't a memory at all.

Maybe it was the future.

Maybe he could predict the future.

That was possible too. He did have telekinesis.

_That would also be fricking awesome!_

* * *

Simmons was scared out of his mind.

That thing, the Meta always had an eye on him and Washington kept disappearing.

He had been slightly reluctant to call for a medic, but hadn't resisted in fear of meeting the same fate as Donut and Lopez.

He still couldn't believe that Doc was the one who came. Out of all the medics in the entire universe it had to be the only one he knew.

_Could this situation get any worse?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Tucker couldn't believe that Caboose had 'forgotten' such vital information.

_All he had to remember was a fucking water fall!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Grif really didn't like it here. It was too hot and sand kept on finding ways to get through tiny cracks in his armour.

And the fact that that floating ball thing was being treated like a god wasn't exactly fair either.

_I wonder if Simmons, Donut and Lopez are doing any better?_

* * *

Doc had a huge headache. Man, did that guy have to hit him that hard?

He could of at least had a warning. Something like 'Watch out, I'm about to swing a huge hammer thing into your head' or 'Prepare to be knocked out.'

_Man, these guys are rude._

* * *

Caboose really liked following New Church around.

What he didn't like was all the aliens who also followed New Church around.

They were mean aliens who copied him. He was the first one who worshiped Church and they knew it.

_He didn't like any of them._

* * *

Sarge still couldn't believe that Grif had buried those bodies so fast. It was literally like they were there on second and gone the next.

Even a non-lazy person wouldn't have done it that fast. Even with that Bluetard Tucker helping them.

_I guess it's just one of life's mysteries._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Blarg Blargy honked honk blarg Honk Honk. Blargitty honk blarg blarg.

Honkitty honk blarg honker blarg blargy.

Blargily blarge honk blarg Honk Honk. Honk blarg Honk Honk. Honk blargy honk blarge Honk Honk.

_Blarge Honk Honk blarg Blarg Blagey?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Everything was coming together.

They had the Medic and now he could get to work on the rest of his plan.

It was going to work. Wash was sure of it.

_Everything will fall into place in the end._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_I may continue this or I may not. Depends on whether the next Revelation chapter is good… In other words, stay tuned for the next Episode of Red vs Blue: Revelation and (hopefully) another chapter of Red vs Blue: Reconsiderations._


	3. Revelation Chapter 2

Revelation Chapter 3 is up in a few days!

* * *

"Valhalla, eh," Epsilon said quietly said to himself.

He followed the Jeep as it drove off, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He had to find out what his vision meant. The mysterious black figure had been the only thing on his mind since it. And neither the Aliens nor the idiots had been any help to him.

_Maybe I'll have better luck at this "Valhalla"._

* * *

Grif sat in Shotgun as Sarge drove off towards what was bound to be a complete and total disaster.

He could already tell that whatever Sarge had planned was not gonna end very well for everyone involved. Especially him.

He was still confused as to how Sarge had gotten all that info out of that one conversation with Simmons.

_And how in hell did he know that Doc was at Valhalla?_

* * *

After nearly being killed by a big, insane Freelancer, Doc had decided to keep his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself. Even though he had been right. AI's were crazy!

From what he'd heard from Simmons conversation with Sarge, the rest of the crew would be back pretty soon. And he was really looking forward to seeing them all again, but a bit concerned that they too would be captured by the mysterious Agent Washington and his scary friend.

_And I really hope they don't._

* * *

Sarge chuckled to himself, a glorious Plan coming together in his mind. He made a mental note to make Grif's survival rate lower than his own.

_This is going to be the best rescue of all time!_

* * *

Simmons sighed, regretting not trying to tell Sarge more about the situation.

But he knew, even with Tucker back, that there was no way that they could rescue himself and Doc from Washington and The Meta without more casualties.

And if they came back, either way, they'd be walking straight into a trap.

_Life just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

Wash kept one eye on his prisoners and the other on the Meta. He wasn't taking any chances.

This plan would work and Epsilon would be his.

_Whatever the cost…_


	4. Revelation Chapter 3

OK, so this is incredibly late. My time management has been a little off lately. *glares at the Red vs Blue Review Crew*

* * *

Grif drove towards Blue Base and Simmons as the smoke from the explosion rose behind him.

Hopefully it had been enough to take that bastard Washington down, but considering how much the Freelancer had survived as of yet, it was doubtful.

He sighed heavily at Sarge's attempted one-liner and looked through the trashed windshield at the approaching base, a flash of green light catching his attention.

_What the hell are they doing?_

* * *

Caboose tried hard not to look at the scary aliens as they blarged and honked for Church.

_Maybe I should do that as well… _

* * *

Sarge sat back down in his seat, grumbling at his messed up one-liner.

The black smoke billowed up behind him as Grif steered the Warthog towards Blue Base.

He checked his Shotgun, annoyed that it hadn't gone off at the right moment.

_Dammit! I need to get my timing right next time!_

* * *

Tucker kept one hand close to his trusty sword, just in case he needed it.

_Bow Chicka Bow Wow!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_...._

Doc could swear his heart stopped as the Meta came towards him.

By instinct, he pressed the trigger for the overload on his medic-mcjijjy, the green light growing bigger the harder he pressed.

_I'm going to die!_

* * *

Simmons backed away as the Meta advanced on Doc at an alarming rate.

The dark smoke coiled through the air in the distance like a giant black flying snake.

_Oh fuck, that's gonna give me nightmares…_

* * *

Wash lay on the burnt out grass, gathering his strength while the black smoke from the explosion flew directly up into the sky.

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

I promise, if I am ever this late again… well, I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do to myself.


	5. Revelation Chapter 4

As I am currently half-dead from Camping all weekend, mistakes may have happened in the making of this chapter.

The ideas for this one were hastily scribbled down on the back of my palm cards for my History assignment, in the middle of a rather important Math's lesson. And I have skipped over my Science homework to get this out to you.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Epsilon dropped to the ground with a thud, all strength leaving him as he fought to stay awake.

_She needed him… and he had to protect her…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sarge sighed, glancing from the de-floated bowling ball of an AI that had just dropped from mid-air, to the pile of rubble that had only recently been a rather large hole.

And thought, once again, of Donut.

_Even from the grave, that boy still manages to annoy me._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Simmons frowned, trying desperately to get a decent grasp on the most confusing situation he had ever been in.

And considering what had happened in Blood Gulch, that really was saying something.

He mentally went over everything he had seen:

_A pet bowling ball, with a laser face that doesn't want Agent Washington to find someone… Goddammit, what have I missed!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Doc sat, or rather lay upright, imbedded into the Blue Base's wall, half-expecting a rescue attempt from Simmons and the others any second.

So he waited.

And waited.

Then waited some more.

_Assholes._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Grif considered catching Simmons up on the no-doubt fucked up situation they were all currently in.

But after that gravy comment, he was seriously considering just winging it and letting him work it out on his own.

It'd be awesome to watch the Maroon soldier squirm for once.

He smirked

_And it would be__** way**__ more fun._

...................................................................................................................................................................

Wash scanned the wreckage of melted stone, so close to his goal.

Too close to back out. Or walk away.

Which even he knew he could never do.

_Nothing is going to stop me this time…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

And now there is Science homework to be done, before collapsing into my very comfortable bed and sleeping for more than 6 hours, unlike my last few nights. Good Night!


	6. Revelation Chapter 5

_Good evening, my minions. How are you today? Good? That's horrible to hear._

_Excuse my randomness and enjoy the chapter, kindly brought to you by the latest episode of Doctor Who: Amy'c Choice, along with the latest episode of Stargate Universe: Pain. Oh, and the band Evanescence which I have been listening to none stop for the past few days._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Epsilon lay in the sand, still recovering from being kicked.

_Wait, sand?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sarge looked at the dilemma before him, thinking of ways he could retrieve the Bowling-Ball Deity with minimal (meaning Grif) casualties.

He considered many options including a Mind-Control Ray Beam, a Teleportation Device, a Levitation Thinga-ma-jig and even considered his old friend, the GrifCannon.

_Any one of them will do perfectly…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Caboose didn't like it when people where blown up like Simmons just had.

It reminded him of Church a long time ago when they were all back in Blood Gulch fighting. Except Simmons hadn't come back as a mean ghost like Church had. He just came back as himself.

_Lucky Simmons…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Grif stood on the edge of the Minefield, regretting kicking the Balled Bastard for all the trouble they were now in.

He saw little chance of success in anything they tried to do. If they somehow managed to retrieve Ballsy without being blown to hell, then the aliens would surely get them. If they didn't, then the Aliens would get them anyway. And if they tried to retrieve him and failed, they would all get blown up.

_And I think I would much prefer to be smithereens, then mulled to death by a hoard of angry aliens._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Tucker sighed as he walked back to the Stone Pillar, followed anxiously by the hoard of angry aliens.

It was probably like sport to them, he supposed. At least, it had been when Caboose had been up. Although that was probably more into the Entertainment section than Sports.

_Although, someone could make a sport out of scaring the shit out of Caboose…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Simmons was furious.

_Of course they had known there was a minefield there! But, as usual, it had slipped their minds. Idiots._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, my minions. _


	7. Revelation Chapter 6

_Good evening._

_I actually had a lot of fun with this chapter. _

_Sarge's bit is dedicated to everyone at TRvBRC. I luv u guys 4 eva! _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Epsilon floated along, followed closely behind by Caboose, who was happily humming to himself.

Subconsciously, he was still searching his mind for clues.

_There has to be something…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Grif sighed.

Floaty McBalls had floated off with Caboose again; Sarge was being, well, Sarge, and Simmons had effortlessly transitioned back into his position on the team.

Everyone's favourite suck-up, now with a limited edition Sarge's ass, specifically designed for him to kiss.

_Fuck my life._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Doc groaned as the weight from the stone rock surrounding him slowly began to crush him to death.

_Why me? I'm too young to die! I haven't even been to Venice yet._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sarge looked at Grif, falling back into his old routine he had gotten into at Blood Gulch.

The many ways he could kill Grif.

_Flame thrower, torture, drowning, plasma grenade, execution, torture, death-by-Simmons, death-by-Undead!Donut, beaten to death with a shovel, shotgun, torture, Sarg'ed, cannibalism…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tucker screamed as yet more blasts from the aliens weapons reached him.

_Why isn't anyone helping me?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Caboose followed his best friend, humming to himself, and wondering if it was the right time to tell Church that he had to go to the bathroom.

No, he could hold it.

No he couldn't.

Yes he could!

_I wonder if Church needs to go to the bathroom as well…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Delta fragment waited patiently within. The Epsilon Unit was acting reckless (not that that was anything unusual) but if it continued to act in this fashion, then the process would indeed, start again.

Logic indicated that if that were to happen, the results would be disastrous for all involved.

_Only the Epsilon fragment would be that selfish._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wash groaned, really starting to get annoyed. The Meta was acting childish and now Doc was trapped.

He glanced down at the stone block, slowly snaking its way along the floor and almost laughed at the comedy of the situation.

_Almost._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thank you very much for the last few minutes of your life *grabs*. I shall add it to my collection!


	8. Revelation Chapter 7

_Another week gone. _

_I can't believe it's almost the end of second term. Has it really been half a year already?_

…..

Epsilon looked down the spooky dark corridor, second thoughts racing through his mind.

But it was too late to turn back.

_It always is._

….

Doc whimpered, his chest hurting from where the Meta had hit him.

He really hoped that he hadn't gotten the others into trouble. Although he highly doubted that Washington could get anything out of "distress call" and "sand".

He sure hadn't.

Glancing at the menacing Freelancer, he second-guessed his last thought.

The guys were going to be in big trouble.

_Serves them right for leaving me behind. Assholes._

…..

Grif sat in his usual place in the Warthog, the Driver's seat, steering the two-tonne contraction after the Idiot and the Ball.

He placed his foot on the accelerator (after working out which of the six it was) and sped off, leaving nothing but flying sand in his wake.

_Way cooler than walking. Stupid Simmons._

…..

Tucker kept slightly ahead of the mob of angry aliens, desperately running and dodging shells at the same time.

He seriously doubted that the "Prototype" trick was going to work a second time, so he had to come up with another way out of the current dilemma.

_Where is Sarge and his crazy-assed ideas when you need him? Oh, wait. He just drove away in a fucking Jeep. Fuck me._

…..

Simmons stood in gunner, occasionally stretching his fingers, readying himself for when Sarge would bravely give the Command for him put the Blues back into Command's Database.

Which he still believed was the stupidest thing that Sarge had ever thought of to date.

_And that was really saying something._

...

Caboose looked into the scary Wall-Door opening , looking from Church to Tree-Sheila and wondering who would go first.

He knew it would not be him, because he was not as brave as Church, or a tree-ey as Sheila now was.

_I like trees. And now that Sheila is a tree, I like her even more!_

…..

Sarge sat in Shotgun of Red Team's latest vehicle, marvelling, as he always did, at the sound of the engine made, which was always music to his ears.

It was a perfect plan! Simmons put's the Blues back into Command's files, Red wins in a resounding victory and Grif is mysteriously killed of a Shotgun blast to the head, even though no one on Blue Team even has a Shotgun!

_And best of all, no one would ever have to know!_

…..

Wash turned Doc's words over in his head, trying to make sense of them.

_Sand? Where could there be sand? _


	9. Revelation Chapter 8

Epsilon glided past through the rows of clones, his attention being taken up by the box-like contraption at the very back, which slid down and opened when he approached.

_After all this time…_

….

Agent Double-Ohio raised an eyebrow at Simmons sorry attempt at a joke and the obvious embarrassment that followed, just stopping himself from reprimanding the Private where he stood.

_Dammit Simmons! How many times have we been over this? Embarrassment is for the losing side. More specifically, those dirty Blues. And Grif, on some days._

…..

Doc sighed for what felt like the millionth time, uncharacteristically annoyed at the current situation in which he was literally _stuck_ in.

He internally chuckled at his own humour before returning to seriousness.

And even more annoying, was the fact that they were surrounded by pretty lethal looking aliens, the dangerousness of the situation not quite _sinking in_ to Doc's mind.

_Oh yeah! Score two for the Doc-man! Whoo!_

…..

Simmons tried not to look at Sarge and Grif, trying desperately to cover up his no doubt obvious embarrassment.

_Some team-mates they are. Stupid assholes, can't even get a stupid joke. _

…..

Caboose happily grinned at the Church-Clones, smiling at each and every one of them until he remembered that he had his helmet on and they could not see him.

He felt so lucky.

Now he had so many best friends, he could not even count them!

_And that has nothing to do with the fact that I forgot how to count!_

…..

Agent "Alaska " sincerely hoped that Simmons plan worked like it was supposed to.

And considering all the crazy things he had seen and done in Blood Gulch, he was pretty sure that they, as a team, could convince a tree to open up a Secret Door.

…_yeah. We're fucked._

…..

Wash was really starting to get pissed off at whichever God had poked his ugly nose into Wash's business and decided to send every moronic thing in the universe his way.

_First another encounter the idiotic Reds and Blues, then Doc-in-a-rock, and now ambushed by aliens who only speak in Blargs and Honks? Seriously?_

…_.._

_All I have to say, is that homework was missed in the making of this chapter. _

_That is all._


	10. Revelation Chapter 9

Tex cracked her fingers, desperate for action. Beating up the floating-annoying-ball and breaking down a steel-enforced door was just a warm-up compared to what she had planned for the three soldiers in front of her.

_Who's first?_

_..._

Grif had only one thing on his mind as the oddly familiar black-clad figure destroyed the 8 foot wide door and emerged through the wreckage:

Getting the fuck out of there!

Glancing quickly over his shoulder at the place Caboose had disappeared to moments earlier, he tried to think of a way they could escape without being brutally beaten to death.

_I know I've thought this before, but this time we really are fucked._

_..._

Although Doc was glad to be out of the rock, he certainly was not glad to be in the middle of a diplomatic failure, especially one that was ending in so many bullets being fired.

And worst of all, it didn't look like they were gonna let him go any time soon.

And the chance of a rescue attempt was exactly zero.

_And I still wanna know what the map said!_

_..._

Sarge assessed the potential battle situation, with care. But even he knew a hopeless cause when he saw one.

They were all screwed.

_But if Grif can heroically give his life to distract her, allowing Simmons and myself to retreat and regroup, then we may have a chance of defeating her another day! What an excellent plan. Now all I have to do is convince Grif…_

_..._

Caboose kept walking and excusing himself, even when a very loud crash told him that Shark-Lady had made her way through the big door.

He regretted leaving Church behind with Shark-Lady. He knew that Church would not be happy with him later, but Caboose knew that he would forgive him eventually.

_He is my best-friend. He has to forgive me. It is not my fault I ran away screaming! Shark-Lady was going to hurt me!_

_..._

Simmons was frozen with fear in his spot and on the verge of wetting his pants.

_Oh God. Grif will never let me live it down if I do!_

_..._

Wash watched as the Meta rained the Aliens with grenades, and Doc, being the wimp he was, jumped out of the way.

Seeing the scrawled picture in the sand had been the last straw. These Aliens would tell him what he needed to know, one way or another.

And seeing as the first way had failed…

… _it's time to do it my way._


	11. Revelation Chapter 10

Tex's work here was done.

All the guys were down and out for the count, with Grif's chance of having children severely diminished.

And walking away she felt good. She should beat up people like that more often.

Clunk. Something connected with her helmet and she turned to see an oddly familiar blue-armoured soldier with a sniper rifle.

"Hey Tex. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

_Gladly._

…

Tucker felt like he had been beaten up by a girl, gone through several teleporters (which, after several years still hurt like a son of a bitch), had the black literally knocked out of him and been blown up by a crate of med-packs.

_Oh. Wait._

…

Simmons still couldn't believe that Tucker had ratted him out. He had been so close to getting Tex.

If Tucker hadn't chosen that moment to be a moron it would have worked. And it would have saved him the pleasure of being beaten up by a girl again.

_At least I wasn't the only one this time._

…

Caboose watched the shark-lady finishing beating up the Reds and Tucker.

They were all sleeping after being hit so many times. Caboose felt like having a nap, but he couldn't because Sheila was being too mean, and he didn't like mean ladies. But he liked Sheila, and it was all making his head hurt.

_I like Tree-Sheila more than mean Computer-Sheila._

…

Grif felt a pain no man had ever felt before.

And the worst thing was that he had lost count of how many times he had been hit in the balls.

_Why doesn't she just kill me?_

…

Sarge was mortified. Being beaten by a girl was one thing. Admitting you were beaten by a girl was quite another.

And admitting defeat was the last thing Sarge wanted to do.

That's why he'd never hit a girl before. Because if she'd hit back, then he would have been in trouble.

Fortunately, however, Grif was not a girl.

_I'm not sure if he even qualifies as a man._

…

Secret Freelancer Base

Tex

Caboose

Grif

Sarge

Tucker

Simmons


	12. Revelation Chapter 11

Church struggled unsuccessfully against the armour lock, trying to break free somehow and go on a Caboose-Hunt.

_But I have to help Tex, she is the reason I came here to begin with._

…

Tex was trapped, some kind of invisible force had bound her and she couldn't move. Nothing she did made a difference.

_What the hell is happening here?_

…

Doc really, _really_ didn't want to go in the cave. If not for the fact that an obviously very angry Meta was awaiting him, then for his history with bad things happening to him in caves.

Not that O'Malley infecting him was his fault or anything, but since then he had kept his distance from anything shadowed, damp or claustrophobic.

_For safety reasons, of course._

…

Simmons felt claustrophobic. He couldn't move anything and it was really starting to scare him.

_Oh my god, I'm going to die in this thing! I'm going to die cold and alone and defenceless and unable to move. There's still so many things I want to do…_

…

Tucker really didn't like the feeling of helplessness that came from Armour Lock. Sure, he was nice and warm and he had air. But he was starting to miss the ability to move.

Not even his pinky finger could move.

_Not to mention other… bits. Bow chicka bow wow._

…

Grif really hoped that someone would get him out of sometime soon. He didn't exactly want to stay paralysed like this for a prolonged amount of time.

_But, of course, if Caboose tries to get me out, not only is there the possibility of that happening, but the odds that I'll die are pretty high._

…

Caboose tried desperately to fix his friends, who had gone and broken themselves. All on their own. He hadn't done anything. Nothing at all.

_Maybe I should say pretty-please to Sheila again. That might make her fix them! Except Tucker. Tucker can stay broken._

…

Sarge struggled against the invisible force that bound him, taking solace in the fact that at least Grif was suffering as well.

But it probably wasn't a punishment for him.

_No good Grif! He's stayed still his whole life, this is probably like a holiday for him._

…

Wash's mind was buzzing.

Why didn't he get overtime? He had been working his ass off for years now and all he got dismal pay with no frickin' overtime. And now that he thought about it, most of the things he did were outside work hours.

_And the Meta misbehaving doesn't exactly help my already foul mood._

…


	13. Revelation Chapter 12

Church sure hoped that letting the Reds out was a good idea. They _were_ pretty harmless, but even the most harmless and stupid thing could end up going bad. Caboose had proved that.

He had half a mind to keep the Reds in Lockdown, mostly because the lazy bastards had just stood by while Tex had viciously beaten him with his last body.

_Which really shouldn't be physically possible._

…

Simmons was really glad that he wasn't dead.

Sure, he _seemed_ to have the high life, but an on-track military career, co-workers he considered friends and skills and expertise that were considered vital was one thing. But almost dying was quite another.

Like he had said before, he still did have a lot of things he wanted to do.

_As soon as this thing is over I'm going to take a vacation and get some things done. That is, if Grif hasn't used up all my saved days again…_

…

Doc had no idea why the big purple thing was so important. Or why the Meta was so hyped up about it.

All he could work out about it was that it was big. And purple. And a thing. A big purple thing.

_Why am I having Déjà vu?_

…

Sarge was glad that, for the third time since joining the military, he had been wrong about the whole afterlife thing .

Yeah, sure, he was happy to admit that it appealed to him. Why else, in these situations, would he keep making himself believe that he actually had passed through the Pearly Gates?

But this time, it was the thought of spending an eternity with Grif that made him glad it hadn't been true.

_Oh, the horror! Even just thinking about it…_

…

Tucker seriously wished that Church would stop making himself look like a god. It was really starting to annoy him.

Did the words 'God Complex' mean anything to him?

_Although, if you look them up in the dictionary, there's probably a picture of Church there smirking his ass off._

…

Grif really couldn't give two hoots about the situation. Yeah, the Blues were offering to let them out, and even though he was glad he wasn't dead yet, he really didn't care about what happened next.

_And as long as I don't have another 'near death experience', and then somehow am stuck with Simmons in heaven or hell or wherever I'm going, I'll be good. _

…

Caboose really missed speaking on the mega-ma-phone. He had been_ so_ loud!

And then Church and stupid Tucker had gotten themselves out of the lock-y thing and made Sheila turn it off.

_Stupid Tucker should have stopped Church._

…

Wash at least knew they were on the right track. They had been here.

Why, he had no idea. The place was a desolate not to mention _hot_ landscape of sand, sand, and, you guessed it, more sand.

_And god knows what CT was doing here._

…


	14. Revelation Chapter 13

_Late!Fail. But I have an excuse: I had to do this Science thing for school. That is all~_

…

Church was glad that Tex was back.

Yeah, he probably should have warned Tucker about Tex, but it was worth it if she left everyone else alone.

It was probably a bit strange that he was glad she was back, but at the same time scared that she was going to beat him up.

_But that's Tex for you._

…

Tex had to admit: being alive_ was_ better than being dead.

Not that she was ever going to admit that to Church.

And being able to deck the Sword Guy did feel good, though not as good as the major beating and/or ball punching she did before.

_And it wasn't my fault they all sucked at fighting._

…

Sarge didn't think that backing away from Tex was cowardly. Not at all. He thought of it as a strategic tactical advantage over the Blues.

The further away they were from Tex, the better they could, uh, see her. And the better they saw her meant that they could actively assess the threat level, and still be at a relatively safe distance.

_Maybe I can convince Grif to go a little closer for recon…_

…

Tucker really hated being hit to the ground. Even if the person who hit him was a girl, it still hurt all the same, maybe even a bit more because the odds were that said girl would probably never sleep with him were high.

_What did I even do?_

…

Doc feared for Wash's sanity.

A floating head? Wasn't talking to floating body-parts one of the first signs of madness? Probably.

_Poor Wash. I guess working without over-time must have had more effect on him than I thought!_

…

Grif really didn't care about the situation. In fact, he actually preferred being dead.

If you were dead then you'd never have to do anything. You'd just sit around in heaven all day, drinking beer and watching TV. That was what heaven was all about, wasn't it?

But none of that stopped him from backing away from the possibly volatile Freelancer as she woke up.

_I said I preferred being dead, not that I wanted to die!_

…

Caboose didn't like it when Tucker went to sleep on the job. It wasn't fair that Church always let Tucker do it, but when Caboose had asked, Church had just shouted at him.

Even thought Tucker had been hit by the mean, punchy shark-lady, it didn't mean that he got nap-time while Caboose had to stay awake.

_Stupid Tucker shouldn't be allowed nap time._

…

Simmons backed up, keeping the door in sight just in case he had to make a quick escape.

The Blues were completely nuts for even considering waking her up after everything they had done to stop her in the first place.

_And there is no way I'm dying again. I still have so much non-computer stuff to do!_

…

Wash watched as the Meta got to work, considering Doc's words.

Could he really have imagined the floating eye?

Had he finally lost it?

Was Doc right about something for once?

_I sure fucking hope not!_

…


	15. Revelation Chapter 14

Church was glad that Tex was back to normal. Or, at least, as normal as she could be.

And it did feel good that she was _finally_ out of his head. It would be better if Tucker didn't interrupt them every 5 minutes. But hey, he wasn't complaining.

_As long as Tex is with me, I'm good._

…

Tex didn't understand why Church put up with Tucker. A few bullets would fix the situation easy.

And that was what she planned to do, if the idiot made one more crack innuendo.

_Ooh, I'm going to enjoy this. _

…

Grif wasn't stupid. He knew it wasn't physically possible for Simmons to turn him into a girl. But that didn't stop him from running to help Simmons.

Being the paper holder wasn't the worst thing in the world, but if someone (read: his sister) were to see his profile saying he was a girl, he would never live it down.

_Simmons! Wait for me._

…

Tucker felt awesome.

_Two in a minute! Boo-ya._

…

Sarge finally felt like they were accomplishing something. Soon enough, the blues would be back in Command's records, and his team would be able to crush them in a resounding victory.

_Success is in our grasp! Nothing can stop us now._

…

Doc felt that Washington really needed to improve his people skills.

Looking for heat signatures was his idea, so logically he should be given the credit for it. Wash was so stubborn.

_He needs to calm down. Maybe if I can convince him to have an acupuncture treatment._

…

Simmons felt powerful. He could do anything he wanted to Grif's profile, and get away with it.

He had so many plans. Making him a female paper-holder was just the beginning.

_This is going to be fun!_

…

Doc was really getting on Wash's nerves. Yeah, it had been a pretty good idea to search for heat signatures (not that he'd ever admit it), and he_ was_ a bit surprised that he didn't think of it himself.

_But those things aside, Doc is still stupid._


	16. Revelation Chapter 15

Church got ready to head out, briefly wondering where he could get cool armour like Tex.

There was no way he was going to let her get away this time. He was going to stay with her, no matter what happened. He wasn't going to lose her ever again.

_Why does she have to be so goddamn stubborn?_

…

Tex didn't ask for Church to come with her. And yet he was anyway.

He was always there for her. She would never admit it to him, but she had no idea what she would be if it he weren't there.

_Why is that? I mean, it's not like we're Bella and Edward from Twilight. _

…

Simmons couldn't comprehend the power behind Grifs idea. It was unthinkable.

And yet, he found himself curious at whether it would work.

_Only one way to find out…_

…

Tucker watched as Church and Tex walked, once again, towards their certain and probably pointless deaths and sighed.

_Some things never change._

…

Sarge didn't even know why he bothered talking to Grif nowadays. It was obvious that the boy's growing stupidity had completely taken over his ability to do anything of value.

_Typical Grif. Your laziness will be the end of you._

…

Grif had never felt so excited. He was about to have infinite power in his hands. And he would be completely stoppable!

_It's a dream come true! _

…


	17. Revelation Chapter 16

Church didn't know what to say. He'd never heard Tex so serious or sad.

_Poor Tex. I almost feel sorry for her._

…

Tex had never talked about the break in to anyone else before. It had been years, and yet still the memories felt fresh and painful in her mind.

_In my case, it really was my fault._

…

Simmons was kind of glad that Grif had dropped down from exhaustion. Grif had been an idiot for wasting all his energy on the device, but it was better for him to sleep it off than have something more… unpleasant, happen.

_Besides, seeing Grif run straight into a wall made my day. _

_The idiot._

…

Doc felt like experimenting with Wash's idea. Yeah, it was unlikely that the Big Guy would actually devour an entire human being, but it definitely looked like an interesting thing to test.

All they needed were test subjects.

_Hhm. Now that's going to be the difficult part._

…

Grif slumped to the ground, more tired than he had ever been in his life.

_Giraffes do have really long necks… ok. What the fuck?_

…

Caboose still didn't know what Tucker was talking about. Stupid Tucker never knew what he was talking about.

Stupid Tucker.

…_wait a minute. _

…

Sarge was impressed. Grif had actually manned up, for once, and got himself some fancy equipment.

However, he wasn't impressed at Grif fainting like a little girl.

_Damnit, Grif. You almost had some of my respect and admiration for a second there._

…

Wash wished he could just have a normal, decent conversation with a normal decent person.

Being surrounded by an insane guy who only spoke in growls and hisses, and a "doctor" who probably didn't know the difference between a scalpel and a knife was really getting to him.

_I mean, how hard is it to make a simple psychological analysis?_

…


	18. Revelation Chapter 17

Church struggled to stay upright, his vision growing dark as the snow beneath him started to look really comfortable…

He couldn't believe it. Tex, the one person who he would have done anything for, had shot him.

_The damn selfish bitch. I have to stop her before she does something she regrets._

…

Tex felt a cold determination within her as she prepared in anticipation for Wash and Meta's arrival.

Everything was going to go to plan. Wash and Meta were going to tell her where the Director was, and she was going to find him and make him pay for what he did for Alpha by destroying everything he had built up.

And nothing was going to stop her. Not Wash and Meta, not the idiotic reds and blues.

_And especially not Church._

…

Simmons couldn't believe it! All the red team stood for, everything they had done together, all they had achieved.

And it stood for absolutely nothing.

_And I still say those time limits are no fair at all._

…

Caboose didn't like seeing his enemy so sad. It made him sad. And he didn't like being sad.

He helped Sergeant-man make his new base because he didn't want to be sad.

_Poor Mr Sergeant. I wonder why he is sad?_

…

Grif honestly wasn't that surprised. He couldn't put it past Command to do something like that. And he honestly didn't care.

He'd always suspected that Command had been playing them along, anyway. But he did kind of understand why Sarge had taken it so hard.

_For Sarge to say his real name, he must be pretty upset._

…

Doc ran for a Warthog, not quite understanding the sudden desperation of the situation. So Wash had found Epsilon because he had called him on some weird buzzing thing. And now they were going to some other place, which he only hoped wasn't another desert.

And he couldn't help thinking that this whole adventure was drawing to an end.

_Jeez, I hope so. I was getting tired of being a prisoner._

…

Sarge had never felt so let down in his life. His entire meaning for existence was a sham? A joke? A-a training exercise for Superior Soldiers?

_After all I've done for them! How could they do this to me?_

…

Wash geared up, a sense of anticipation growing. He was going to get him this time, and nothing was going to get in his way.

_What in the hell makes you think I'm going to ask for it?_

…

_*cue dramatic music*_

_With only three weeks to go, we are getting soooo close to the final. I can already feel the excitement!_


	19. Revelation Chapter 18

_Yay! I'm early for once._

…

Sarge was glad he'd managed to convince everyone to help Caboose. Normally, he'd be the one convincing his team _not_ to help the Blues, but to slaughter them where they stood.

But those Freelancers had taken not only his dignity, but his sense of duty to the one thing in his life he thought was worth living for.

_No more. I'm not giving anything else up without a fight._

…

Doc never thought he'd ever outsmart Agent Washington. Yeah, sure, scanning for heat signatures had been a good idea that Wash hadn't thought of. But this one had been kind of obvious.

…_wait, does that actually mean I'm smarter than Wash?_

…

Grif didn't know why everyone wanted him to be the driver. Sure, he was ok with the Warthog, and he did manage to work out how to drive that giant digger thing back in the desert.

_But that doesn't mean I'm automatically the driver for everything. Does it?_

…

Caboose needed to help Church and Tex because they were in trouble. And when Church is in trouble, Caboose needs to help him because they are best friends and that is what best friends do.

He was glad that Mr Sergeant was helping him. He would have missed the Reds if he had left to help Church.

_And now they are coming with me, I do not have to miss them!_

…

Simmons always knew that Sarge had actual confidence in him.

Of course he could lead his own squad! He had benn taught by the best, hadn't he?

Not even the threat of impending death, or the fact that his whole career was fake could dampen his spirits.

_Yeah! Now let's go save the Blues._

…

Tucker had to admit. Sarge's speech had been pretty awesome. At least, awesome enough to convince him to go help Church, who was an asshole.

And Sarge had actually… complimented everyone?

_Wow. I wonder what happened to make him do that._

…

Wash couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Or that Doc had worked out the actual trap and he hadn't.

_Either way, I've made a mistake, and now I'm going to pay for it. Dearly._

…

_Ooh, so close now. We're onto the last two episodes._

_On a different note, I would like to invite anyone who wants to, to come to the Red vs Blue Review Crew, #1 in the Halo Forums! We have no idea what we're doing, so come join the madness._

_Just… don't expect to come out of it with your sanity intact. ;)_

_To the already existing members… we really need lives. ;(_


	20. Revelation Chapter 19

All Church wanted was to get Tex out of that thing. But that was about as likely as Caboose knowing what Pi was.

He had learnt a long time ago that the universe was conspiring against him. All he wanted was for the women he loved to come back to him, and it couldn't even give him that?

_Seriously, how hard is it to throw me a bone once and a while?_

…

Tex felt cold. More cold than she had ever been in her life. And she was alone, surrounded by suffocating darkness.

"_Has anyone seen Tex?"_

She was startled as she heard a voice, _his_ voice, and suddenly she didn't feel as alone as she had before.

_Church? Church, can you hear me?_

…

Doc was glad that he hadn't been run over by the ship. He always preferred not dying to dying. Wash obviously felt the same, so underneath the sarcasm he was probably thankful for Doc saving his life.

_Most likely._

…

It wasn't Grif's fault that he didn't know how to land that stupid ship. The thing was a rental, anyway, so he didn't care what happened to it. He didn't care what happened to anything. He didn't even know why he was here, let alone following Washington's orders.

_Fuck it, I may as well just go along. What else can I do?_

…

Tucker didn't know he had even come.

He was sure it had originally had _something_ to do with saving Church and Tex, but he wasn't quite sure anymore as he remembered thatChurch was an asshole and was fine anyway, and Tex was a complete bitch and he didn't care about either of them.

_Why the fuck do I get myself into these things?_

…

Sarge knew that Washington was just using them again. The damn Freelancer had been using them all from the start. But Sarge played along for the time being. He'd get his revenge sooner or later.

_He he, Wash will never see it coming!_

…

Caboose was happy to see Agent Washingtub again.

But he would say hello to him later, because right now he was going to save the shark-lady and then Church would love him.

_It is the best plan I had ever thought of._

…

Simmons didn't know why one minute Washington was their enemy, and next minute they were doing jobs for him. It made no sense.

_Then again, when has anything made sense since I joined this stupid army? _

…

The Meta felt powerful once again. It may not have had control over all of its equipment, but being able to do something other than be bossed around by the fool Washington felt good. Now all it had to do is retrieve the Epsilon Unit and use it to re-build its former power.

_This time, we will be unstoppable._

…

Wash really was starting to believe everything he did was inevitably going to fail. After all, hadn't he always just been one big failure to the Director?

And while the Meta turning on him shouldn't really have surprised him that much, he still felt the sting of betrayal. He couldn't, no, wouldn't believe it. But this was just more proof that the man he had once known was truly gone.

_I should have taken Epsilon and left when I could. How could I have been so stupid?_

…


	21. Epilogue: Revelation Chapter 20

Doc couldn't help feeling relieved that all of it was finally over. The Meta was dead (hopefully), Washington was now part of the Blue Team (he would miss him) and he himself was no longer a prisoner.

The Reds and Blues would be heading back to their bases, and everything would go back to normal. Or, as normal as everything could be without Church.

_Poor guy. I don't know what I would do if I was stuck indefinetly in a piece of hardware._

…

Grif felt good to be finally going home and was already making plans to sneak away as soon as they got there to have a nap.

It was a shame Simmons never managed to work out the invisibility enhancement. Then he wouldn't even have to sneak off.

_You can't always have everything, I guess._

…

Caboose was sad that Church was gone again. He never liked it when Church left, it _always_ made him sad. And Caboose didn't like it when he was sad, it gave him a tummy ache.

Church had given him a very important job. Caboose had promised to never, ever forget Church. And he never ever was going to forget him.

_Church was my best friend, I cannot forget him._

…

Sarge felt that the day he had had wasn't an entire waste. They had managed to defeat the Meta, give Washington a new life and manage to even the teams out. In fact, the only bad thing about the day was that Grif didn't manage to fall off the clif like he should have.

_Damnit, Grif! When someone drags you over the edge of a cliff, the whole point is to not hang on at the last minute. Didn't you read the manual?_

…

Tucker had a feeling that Church wasn't gone for good. He knew that the guy would show up again, somewhere along the track, in one form or another. Didn't he always come back?

He couldn't imagine the Blue Team without Church's constant insults, complaints and terrible aim. It didn't seem right.

_Hurry up and come back, Church, before Caboose starts to miss you too much._

…

Simmons was glad that Grif hadn't plummeted to an icy and painful death, not that he'd ever tell him. It wasn't like he cared for Grif, or anything. He'd been a little upset when he thought Grif was dead, but who wouldn't. Wait, why was he even thinking that?

What he _should_ be thinking about was Church and Tex, trapped forever in the Capture Unit.

_And what the hell was I supposed to do about that? The power was draining too quickly, I couldn't have done anything._

…

Wash was grateful that the Reds and Blues were helping him. Considering everything he had done to them, they _should _have handed him over to the authorities.

But they hadn't, and that made him think that he may have misjudged all of them.

_With their help, maybe I can finally get away from everything._

…

Epsilon didn't know why he had expected for Tex to be waiting for him. It wasn't her to sit down and wait to be rescued. Maybe deep down he wanted to believe that she had changed.

He knew she was in here somewhere. It _was_ only a matter of time before they found each other. They always did, in the end.

Blood Gulch seemed… different from the Alpha's memory of it. But the Alpha didn't matter anymore, at least, not to him. He was happy anway.

_I mean, if I have to live the rest of my life in a memory, I may as well make it a good one._

…

_Thanks everyone. It's been fun. :)_


End file.
